The invention relates to explosion simulation.
Various devices have been known in the past for creating special effects in an amusement or theme park setting. Known explosion effects have been generated using for example, pyrotechnics or compressed gases. In addition, various underwater special effects may be generated using air bubbles, special lighting, and mechanical props. However, in a theme park setting, an explosion special effect simulation must often be achieved repeatedly on a high duty cycle. Consequently, the effect simulation machinery must not only create a vivid and realistic special effect, but it must also be able to rapidly prepare or reset for the next special effect cycle. Where the special effect simulation includes an explosion with the scattering of debris or props, as far as is known repeated operation without extensive human intervention has not heretofore been feasible.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a novel explosion effect simulator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an underwater explosion effect simulator which shoots out prop pieces and spray from below the water surface and subsequently automatically collects the pieces for reloading.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a device which creates a dramatic and vivid appearance of an underwater explosion and disintegration of an underwater prop, such as a mechanical shark.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide such a device which temporarily creates the appearance of blood in the water, and then removes the blood appearance prior to the next cycle of the device.